


Oak of the clay lived many a day

by Petra



Category: Promethean Age Series - Elizabeth Bear
Genre: In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An afternoon in an oak grove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oak of the clay lived many a day

**Author's Note:**

> For Blueteak.

The spreading branches of the oak trees overhead reached into the cloudless sky, constant, perfect summer in the land of the Summer Queen.

And yet there were acorns around, to feed the chittering squirrels, and to leave their caps where they would dig into an unsuspecting leg. Will found one wedged under his thigh and brushed it aside. "Not the best bower a man could want," he said, yet reached up to take Kit's hands and pull him down for a kiss.

"'Tis not the queen's grove, properly speaking," Kit said, and let himself be pulled, coming to his knees athwart Will's lap with as much grace as any elf prince.

"When hast ever spoken properly when couldst be improper?" Will asked, and kissed him again, tasting the sweetness of his mouth and the joy of his laughter.

"No more often than thee." Kit's hands were busy between them, unlacing their breeches that the warm breeze could caress them both. "And there will be no interrupting majesty here."

Will shivered and pulled him closer, hoping to stop the inveigling breeze with his hands and the heat of Kit's body. There were too many queens in the land, and they ruled too closely for his taste, though in some ways their laws were freer than he could have imagined. The push and twist of Kit's prick thrusting in to his hand, unconcerned with any intruder but a royal one as his breeches slipped lower and bared his lovely arse--it would have needed a private garden indeed in any other country for such shamelessness, and stately walls before Will would join in the merriment.

Faerie had its blessings.

Kit gasped against his mouth, demanding a slower touch, then a faster one, an infinity of kisses until they shook together under the shadowed leaves.


End file.
